User talk:Head of Ravenclaw
Welcome Hi, welcome to Harrypotter-rolep Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Head of Ravenclaw page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JDRooDigger (Talk) 03:05, September 17, 2011 I am serios about this.But can you cahange your signuture to silver and blue.Also you will teach four subjects in about a year.When the first term starts. Hello! I am JDRooDigger, and as an admin on this here, I want to formally welcome you to this wiki! In response to what you said on User talk: Hpsuperfan first and foremost, I must say that yes, we are serious, but we can't be succesful without enough people to come and help us. You can be one of those people. Of course, I understand that coding is what you'll be able to help most with, because you're very busy with pages on other RP wikis. However coding help is also much appreciated, and keeps the wiki nice looking and organized. Your help would be much valued and appreciated. In response to what Hpsuperfan said above, I must clarify that you don't have to be a professor if you don't want to (although it would be much appreciated). If you would like to be an admin, let me know, and I can make this happen for you because I am one of two bureaucrats on this wiki. JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 14:00, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I mean make a coustom signuture in your house's colors.If you do become a professor in term it will also have to have your professor's name not your user name.If you do not want to baa professor you can still become a stundent or warker at the ministry of magic.You can have five characters.Again welcome to the wikia. Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 16:25, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I also gave you rollback status. Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 16:27, September 17, 2011 (UTC) What he said about the signature. Only if you want to be the.... well.... Head of Ravenclaw.... Kind of perfect, no? And it would be blue and bronze, not silver. I can help you with that if you need it. JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 18:33, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I want to apologise for User:Ashikkansar's behavior on the Dumbledore's Army RP wiki. I will be sure to make it explicit in our Rules that it is forbidden to advertise this wiki on other wikis without permission. It doesn't just break policy on the D.A. R.P. wiki, but it gives us a bad reputation. He's been given a cool-down ban for 3-days. JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 20:00, September 20, 2011 (UTC) It's alright. I understand why you had to act. In fact, I recommend you act and report it to me if it's someone on here. And I understand why you haven't been active lately. You're already committed to the D.A. RP wiki and the AGT wiki, plus I'm sure RL takes up the majority of your time, so it's no problem. We appreciate your help on here (and the thought of a logo is rather exciting). JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 18:46, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm.... Ideas for a logo..... While I wouldn't do anything until you ran it by Hpsuperfan (this is his wiki, after all). This is a tough one for me, because the name of this wiki kind of.... well.... um.... sorry if you read this Hpsuperfan, but it sucks. No offense.... So anyway, I don't think the name should be incorporated into the logo (unless there's some way to change the name of the wiki. If you know one, run it by Hpsuperfan.). I'm thinking the lightning scar in the center (sort of how you have "DA" in the center on the D.A. wiki), but not the movie version that looks like an "N". More like a: / / \ / \ / Like that in the gray box. Except real looking. Maybe instead of the name of the wiki, we should do the initials. "HPRP" on top and "Wiki" on the bottom or something. What do you think? JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 20:53, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I love the "HPRP wiki" part. The scar was definitely the right idea, but would it be possible to get an actual image of the scar. Maybe something like this? What do you think? Is it possible? It doesn't have to be that one, but something like it would be nice. Either yellow/gold like above or red. Or if the above one would work, go for it. And I'm reactivating the achievements so you can customize them. You don't mind customizing all of them, do you? JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 21:55, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Thanks a million! JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 22:00, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I love it. Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 22:02, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I started on the badge customization. Hopefully you have some ideas for more. I want them all fully customized by the time term starts because it will look nice. JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 23:27, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I love it. Thanks! JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 17:08, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Copying from D.A.R.P. Wiki What are we copying from there? Honestly, I don't know. No offense, but I don't actually use the D.A.R.P wiki, so I'm not really in charge of thew whole copying thing..... Is it the speech bubble thing? Because that's available for all wikis to use. JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 22:43, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I'll help.We also have some more wikis to affiliate with. http://hogwartsrpg.wikia.com http://hproleplay.wikia.com and http://harrypotter-roleplay.wikia.com and possibly more.. Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 18:03, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry did that on Hpsuperfan's orders.Ashikkansar 18:57, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I may copy but only if I can't figure out how to do Quidditch Matches (and belive me it's been hard.)I think you JDRooDigger and I need to think of something.Also Has Hayward67 been active on the D.A.R.P. because she hasn't been here. Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 19:25, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I'll set up an ad for the D.A.R.P. wiki on the home page now. We really appreciate it! Also, I agree with Hpsuperfan. When it comes to big decisions like Quidditch, me, you, and Hpsuperfan should put our heads together to come up with a good idea without copying from the D.A.R.P. wiki. JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 19:33, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hello Head OF Ravenclaw.If you can make me an Admin I would be very happy. And how do you do that (Head of Ravenclaw (Talk)) thing.Death Eater 1997 13:36, October 5, 2011 (UTC) What is the content team doing? Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 13:14, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Get on chat. Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 15:27, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Can you get on chat for a meeting with the other admins and professors at 15:00 UTC? I've contacted the others. Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 14:57, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Head of Ravenclaw, If you check on the D.A.R.P. wiki on the page discussing the revoking of our affiliation with you, you'll see that Hpsuperfan and I have left our two cents. While I obviously disagree with you wishing to remove our affiliation with your wiki, I feel compelled to tell you why I am offended by this. I realize that we haven't "grown enough" but we're a work in progress. There seems to be some strange idea that we are "competition" now, and I truly believed us to be allied wikis, not rival wikis. We've only existed since about August. We are still a "baby wiki" if you will. 4 months is simply not enough time to grow as you've expected. We have hit a few unwanted bumps in the road (User:Ashikkansar, for example) but we've taken care of those issues and trooped on. We just need some help. We asked you for help. You said you would help, and you have! But revoking the affiliation can only be detrimental to our wiki's relationship with each other. Furthermore, it would be completely counter-productive to everything we've set out to do over the past few months. I hope you take both this and mine and Hpsuperfan's comments on the vote into account in addition to the vote itself when making your decision. JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 00:28, November 29, 2011 (UTC) I want to say, with pottermore's public opening looming nearer, our R.P. Wikis might lose a considerable number of people.We need an affiliation so, if that happens, we'll get as many people as possible.I also want to say, I agree with JDRooDigger And ,personaly, I don't see us becoming rivals.We're both benafitting from it.Not anything else.That's all I'm saying. Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 00:40, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Ashikkansar Allow me to step in here, HoR. I've altered Ashikkansar's ban to "infinite". I'm sick and tired of having to clean up his mess every few weeks on here. I'm sorry for any trouble he has caused you. If you haven't done so yet, I recommend you give him an indefinite block on the DARP wiki too. Hope you had a Merry Christmas. JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 16:56, December 29, 2011 (UTC) No problem. Hope he doesn't give you any more issues. JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 17:16, December 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Stepping down If you want. I can't make you be an admin. We're going to miss you. You were a big help around here. If you ever change your mind, just say the word and I'll reinstate your rights. Have a nice day! JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 21:08, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey, whenever I get on Wikia, I get a notification saying I have a message on the D.A.R.P. wiki. I check, but nothing's there. Even when I "x" out of the notification so it won't show it to me anymore, it still gives it to me the next time I get on Wikia. Do you have any idea why? JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 02:27, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 19:29, February 3, 2012 (UTC) It's been more than half a month since I placed an order for my wand. . . WHEN AM I SUPPOSED TO GET IT!!?? Indi Casterwell831 04:25, February 18, 2012 (UTC)Indira Hermione Casterwell